


fata morgana

by thefudge



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, furries everywhere, poetic zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge
Summary: He grips her to him, unwilling to let her go even after they have both screamed out the beast.





	fata morgana

**Author's Note:**

> anon request + me writing for all the TUA pairings in the existence

A Fata Morgana shouldn’t happen on the moon.

A Fata Morgana, named after Arthur’s half-sister, Morgan le Fay, is a mirage that occurs on the edge of horizon, when air and light form a narrow band. The onlooker thinks he sees a castle in the sky.

There can be no sky on the moon, no castle, no witches.

Yet, as Luther leans back in his armchair to observe the quiet march of darkness, he sees a figure in the distance, a narrow band turning into a full-fledged bird of a person. She’s running in slow-motion, skipping over moon rocks.

Her curls have no gravity. They are spread like tethered stars around her. She twists her body in his direction and he sees the only woman he has ever wanted to undress and the only woman he never wants to undress.

And since she knows his mind – because of course she does – she has appeared to him naked.

Luther slaps himself.

Allison can’t be on the Moon.

There’s no reality where that makes sense. She couldn’t have rumored her way up here, could she?

For a brief, hesitant moment, he thinks, _what if she did, for me?_

But could she have rumored oxygen? Could she have rumored atmosphere? Could she have rumored the darkness of space? Do her vocal cords have the power to modulate the distance between spheres?

He slaps himself again.

Allison waves her hand, beckoning him to her. Her smile is sad, like she already knows he can’t possibly follow.

Luther shuts his eyes.

He can’t unsee her naked body on the edge of the moon’s horizon. He will probably never unsee it.

How does he know what to picture? Why does it seem so accurate? He has never –

The sun comes up and warms his eyelids.

Allison melts in the golden kiss.

 

 

He lies down in his bunker and takes off his sweater. The grotesque hairs stand up stiff, as if insulted by their confinement. He runs his fingers through his pelt.

What if he were to go out naked, like Allison?

He’d die for certain without his space suit.

But maybe in that death he could join her on the horizon.

 

 

If he is Arthur, the brave and stolid knight-king, and she is Morgan, the mysterious and unearthly enchantress, then would it not make sense for her to have bewitched the moon too? He suspected his father sent him here not simply to lose sight of his monstrosity, but to make sure he never shows it to his sister.

But what if he was sent here to unite with Allison’s shadow?

To reveal himself to her as he is?

Only on the moon can he do so.

 

 

On the day he is to commit the act, he is calm. Almost happy.

He is ready to walk out of his station without the helmet, without any protection.

The beast is ready to die. What else is there for him on Earth or elsewhere?

But there might be something for him on the moon’s horizon.

He is about to push the button to open the valve when he receives the message about his father’s death.

In the first moment, he’s almost disappointed that he can’t go through with it.

He bets Allison is too.

 

 

The apocalypse is scheduled two days from now.

Luther sits on a park bench next to her.

“There’s so much left to do. I’m not ready for it to end,” she murmurs, leaning wistfully against his bulging arm.

Luther swallows. “If I was my normal self and not….this _thing_ , I’d ask you to dance with me one last time, but I think I’d crush you -”

Allison blinks. She raises her head.

“You’re an idiot. I wouldn’t want to dance with the _normal_ you.”

Luther is hurt. “Why – why not?”

How can she tell him that when she first saw what he was, when she saw the King Kong underneath, she was so _relieved_?

That she’d always felt part-animal, part-alien, part-something else? That to see he was not fully human made her hope he was also immune to her powers?

She splays her hand on his chest.

“Because I want the thing you are.”

 

 

 

Allison takes his paw and drags it slowly from her left breast to the valley of her thighs.

It feels better than a human hand. It doesn’t look like it could be controlled. The primate does not understand rumors and will not receive them.

Luther has his eyes closed against it, arm shaking, breath extinct.

“God, _Alli_ , don’t let me do this. I could hurt you.”

She cups his jaw.

“You couldn’t if you tried.”

Her naked body writhes against his pelt, finding friction and pleasure. She wants to feel his otherness against her cunt. Her tongue is in his wild hair. His mouth is on her breast. He breathes harshly against the wet skin. He grips her to him, unwilling to let her go even after they have both screamed out the beast.

It must be a mirage. They’re a narrow band against the moon’s horizon.

He surrenders to Fata Morgana.  


End file.
